


Almost lover

by mmllkk



Series: Rhythm of us [3]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Heartbreak, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmllkk/pseuds/mmllkk
Summary: Almost lover - A Fine Frenzy.





	Almost lover

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late for Christmas but this chapter based on Christmas. And please, turn this one on while you're reading. > > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_S_TbD1XFM << Almost lover - A Fine Frenzy.
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and I wish you all a happy new year! Hope you all have a happy holiday! xx

Again. This happened again and again. The scenario and situation are the same as last time they talked. Valentino dresses up and is ready to leave. He doesn’t know when he’d be back to him again. Marc doesn’t know if he’d get to hold this man in the arms again. It’s all up to him.

 

A soft peck on his forehead feels warm even after he’s already left. He remembers it all, the kisses, the sweetest words that embraces his heart and soul and all best sex Valentino gave him. His scent lingers everywhere in his room, a smell of mint and cigarette, a cool scent reminds him of one of the autumn nights they used to share. They never disappeared, not like the owner.

 

Marc put on his favorite shirt, the one Valentino got him for his birth day, no, their birth days. They are not a ‘couple’ shirts, just the same design and color only different in size. Only one wears it guess he doesn’t have to tell. Marc wanders around the town, no destination, no plan. The city feels dull and numb. Nothing catches his attention even the rumors of Valentino and the young model spending times at the ranch last week. He can say he’s not surprised, it’s something he already knew but what else can he do then? Valentino and he are nothing but fellow riders. After their rivalry is over for a while, it looks a lot like that. Their secret is something Marc doesn’t want to tell anyone. It’s not something he’d be proud of. Marc Marquez as Valentino Rossi’s boy toy or someone worth having sex with when there’s no one around. He never wanted to be. No.

 

He still remembers that day when he sneaked to the ranch, to secretly attend the 100Km event just wanted to surprise Valentino. The refusal of the Superprestigio dirt tract event has been announced few days before the date because he has decided to go to the ranch instead.

 

But it was such a waste of time, went there and saw Valentino and Francesca kissing in the kitchen before heading out to the field together in his Audi. It was not what he expected at all. So he was there for a good ten minutes, tried to stop all the disappointment. He knew he had to take risks but in the end, it was failure. He managed to get the earliest flight back home. And Alex’s disappoint look was what he deserved. Good thing about his brother is he never talked about it because he’s always against it, his undefined relationship between him and Valentino. Every time he came back from Valentino, Alex stays silence. He doesn’t know if his brother is out of something to say or not but it’s obvious that the thing between them is not something Alex can accept.

 

He knows it’s hard to keep this thing going on but to give up on this is harder, almost possible to end it.

 

A cup of hot chocolate warms him up from the cruel temperature outside the building. His phone vibrates. It’s a text from Valentino.  

 

– be off in 10 mins. Take care. –

 

He put his phone back in the pocket of his jeans. He just doesn’t know what to reply. In what way? Marc is sipping his hot chocolate till the last drop, dare to compare the warmth from the drink and a cuddle in bed with Valentino. And He shouldn’t have.

 

He really doesn’t know how to put Valentino out of his mind.

 

***

 

He enjoyed his days doing the MX against his friends and brother. Martinez is getting married with his long term girlfriend and Marc is more than happy for them. Alex is happy again this year as he already has someone to talk to. All the people he loves are happy and he should be happy too. Marc found a girl when he attended the mini concert at the bar in Madrid. Alex and Martinez were screaming when he told them he’s got someone but not like that he’ll date her or take her to any further occasion, they just start talking, making friends.

 

He asked himself why not? Valentino has moved on and he should too.

 

It’s Christmas Eve. Their mama cooks their favorite dishes for dinner feast. Alex and their dad manage to re-arrange the Christmas ornaments. Marc helps setting up the table. It’s that time of the year where he’ll be celebrated with his family, sitting by the fireplace and sharing the love. He sees his parents are cuddle against each other like a big wooly ball and then he realizes. He misses him. He needs Valentino to give him warmth on a cold night.

 

He wonders If Valentino has someone to share the warm hug with on a freezing night like this. And there he is, staring at the screen, hesitate to touch the green button. He’s not sure if Valentino would answer his call. He could be busy celebrating with his love ones. Without knowing, He calls him.

 

Seconds passes. No answer. Marc thinks he knows the reason why. It’s time for his family and people that means to Valentino not a totally outsider like him.

 

After the feast at home. Marc and Alex decide they’ll visit the bar in town. Alex has to pick up his girlfriend so he has to drive alone. On the way to town, on the side way, he’s not sure. There’s someone with all black coat and a bright yellow cap. Marc decides to pull over his car just to check if he’s right. He thinks he saw Valentino.

 

A tall figure with pale face is standing there not too far away from him. They slowly move closer to each other step by step. And if this was a dream, Marc hopes no one would wake him up. As they are only a step closer, Marc stops. He really wishes this was a dream because the image he sees in front of him. Valentino Rossi is right here in the middle of nowhere, in his home town, Cervera.

 

“Ciao. Bambino”

 

“Vale?”

 

His tears fall down. Now he’s crying like a kid in Valentino’s embrace. Soft kiss on his cheek and the soothing touch. Valentino kisses the tears away then claims his full lips in a chaste and delicate kiss. Until both separate for air, they break the kiss. Their foreheads still close to each other. Valentino whispers against his lips softly.

 

“Don’t cry. Marc. I’m here, don’t cry”

 

…

They’re in his car now. Thankfully there’s heater system to keep them warm. Both stay silence. After a kiss and cry on the side way now their hands lacing. Marc leans in to rest his head on Valentino’s broad shoulder to feel his scent again.

 

“I know it’s a little early but Merry Christmas. Bambino”

 

“Merry Christmas. Vale”

 

“It’s good to spend time together like this. Isn’t it?”

 

_You have no idea…_

 

“Yeah. But… isn’t there anyone waiting for you in Tavullia?”

 

And Valentino doesn’t answer. Marc feels his gut twists, it hurts but he still wants to know. Whatever it is. Marc wants to make sure Valentino is here for him.

 

“I .. I’m going back tonight. I want to see you Marc. To tell you how special you are to me”

 

“but..?”

 

“She’ll be there tomorrow…. I can’t … I can’t say no”

 

His head is heavy. He feels weak. The urge to cry is coming back and he has to stop it.

 

“You didn’t have to come”

 

“It’s Eve and I need to be here with you”

 

“You’ll be leaving again Vale. Like you always do”

 

“I know and I’m sorry. But this time, I don’t know if I’m coming back again”

 

The memory of them having some good times together replays in his mind again. The first time he kissed Valentino after he cried over Linda. He confessed. He begged for a chance. He needed to take all of his pain away. The first time Valentino kissed him back and looked at him with those beautiful shade of blue he’s always admire. The time when they fucked and he didn’t know what’s better than what Vale’s given him. He still hears the loud laugh over the dad joke Vale told him. And they make his tear falling again.

 

“ I’m sorry. I keep on crying.”

 

“Please Marc. Don’t cry over me. You don’t deserve me. You deserve someone who put you first. Someone who can take you out for dinner or hold your hand in public. Someone who make you smile and truly happy. Someone who won’t keep you cry. Someone who can tell the world they love you.”

 

“No. Valentino.”

 

“I can’t be that one Marc. I can’t take you to a date on a perfect Sunday. Or I can’t bring you to the ranch without anyone know. I I can’t give you what you want”

 

And his vision is getting worse. Everything is blurry and turning grey. Marc still does, still wishes these things were a dream, only a bad dream on Christmas Eves.

 

But the warm hands that cupping his face remind him this is not a dream. It’s real. It hurts and It’s real. Hot breathe that comes with sobbing against the crook of his neck is real.

 

Their heartbreak is real. It really happened.

 

There won’t be us. They’ll never be. And they wish they could just turn back times.

 

Their last kiss is delicate and mesmerize and sad. Marc shut his eyes to feel everything as much as he could. He wants to feel Valentino and remember everything about him. He doesn’t want him to be faded away.

 

It’s Marc who break the kiss, wipe the tears of his own then Valentino’s. He cups his face and finally gives his love a smile, the genuine one. He tried hard to give one.

 

“I love you Valentino. I love you”

 

 

..


End file.
